robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
Hedgecock
Lt. Hedgecock was a member of the Detroit City Police Department and the SWAT leader until his betrayel and death. He is first seen at the city hall negotiating the hostage taker former councilor man Ron Miller who is taking hostage the mayor and want to get his job back. He is again seen at the OCP Parking complex along with his swat team ready to destroy RoboCop before they open fire. Kaplan and a few of Detroit offices including Ramirez, Jerry, Manson, Cecil, Chessman and Starkweather who are loyal to RoboCop, protest and attempt to stop him. Hedgecock then tells them that they have orders to destroy it and they walk off in disgust, soon alerting Anne Lewis about Hedgecock's treachery. Hedgecock order his swat force to open fire at RoboCop who escapes to the level 3 where Anne Lewis arrives where she was shocked to see him severely damaged by her double crossing comrade and puts him on her car. Just as Hedgecock and his team open fire at them, both Lewis and RoboCop flees the scene thus betraying OCP. thumb|Lt Hedgecock ordering his team to destroy Robocop shortly before his death and Anne Lewis rescues Robocop Death It is unknown what happened to him after attempting to destroy RoboCop and was not seen in RoboCop 2 and RoboCop 3. It is possible that he was dismissed from his post or been executed for following orders to destroy RoboCop or probably reformed after Dick Jones' death. His current status is unknown and is probably deceased. However before the events of RoboCop 2 he is been killed by Anne Lewis for trying to destroy her partner and following Dick Jones' orders and his betrayal. And his swat forces who had followed him we're demoted and some of them we're suspended. Hedgecock is succeeded by Whitakker as leader of the SWAT. RoboCop Animated Series In The RoboCop cartoon TV Series. before the events of the Series he was not following orders to destroy RoboCop and he is first seen with his swat force at the OCP Blood-bank which is been robbed by six armed men lead Beany and tells one his force not stand there and surround the bank. Hedgecock orders Beany and his men to come out with your hands up and Beany responds by blowing one the police car with his weapon and threatens to destroy the Blood Bank before he could order his forces to get the robbers the Blood Bank scientist intervenes and tells them if they destroy all the blood and hundred of patients will die and Hedgecock yells him to stay out of this it's police business this lead Beany to set a bomb he had then RoboCop and Anne Lewis arrives through the wall of the bank and arrest the robbers. After RoboCop threw the bomb through the skylight Hedgecock wondered what is that explosion from the sky. Back at the station after sending the robbers in the cell Hedgecock remarks if Beany don't set that bomb and RoboCop tells him that he is only following his Prime Directive. When RoboCop was Brainwashed by the Scrambler he leads his force to stop the brainwashed RoboCop from destroying OCP. They cornered him in an OCP factory who is about to destroy it but he escapes remarking that he gonna get that brainwashed RoboCop is the last thing he do. Behind the Scenes * Lt. Hedgecock is portrayed by Michael Gregory. * In the Live action film he follows Dick Jones' orders to destroy RoboCop and betraying Warren Reed, Kaplan, Anne Lewis and the others which also leads to his dismissal or execution and death. While in the Animated Series he did not follow orders to destroy him and serves as assistance of RoboCop and Anne Lewis. *He is absent in RoboCop 2 and RoboCop 3 unknown if he is still alive or deceased after the first film due to following orders to destroy RoboCop. *He is the first Detroit police officer who is a traitor and second is Officer Duffy. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:RoboCop characters Category:Police Officers Category:Male Police Officers Category:DPD Officer List of traitors